


Drabble #1: Firefighters

by ErisDea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Darcy to the rescue, F/M, Firefighter!Bucky, Pre-Relationship, firefighter!steve, kitten in a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisDea/pseuds/ErisDea
Summary: Bucky is stuck on kitten rescue duty. Usually he doesn't like it.(Super short thing because I'm just dipping my toes back into the writing thing. Don't judge, I'm baby-stepping it.)





	Drabble #1: Firefighters

A kitten in the tree.

Again.

Bucky smiles tightly at Steve, hops in the truck and becomes the epitome of patience as they drive out to the address the emergency call originated from.

He’s not mad. Of course he’s not. He understands why they’re not letting him take the fire calls, realizes that they’re not just doing this for him, but for the people he _might_ fail to save if he freezes up inside a burning building. Hell, he still flexes his left hand every time he thinks back to it, a phantom heat spreading up his damaged nerves, mocking him, reminding him how close he’d been to losing his whole arm instead of just getting his skin scarred and having his nerves almost shut down permanently.

Still, if fetching kittens from trees is all he’s good for now…

No, no, he can’t retire. He is James Buchanan Barnes, _damn it_. No kitten in a tree is going to chase him outta his line of work.

“Oh, hell,” Steve murmurs. “Buck, I think it’s your lucky day.”

He looks up with some sort of rebuttal on his lips, but he forgets all about that when he sees the curvy brunette in yoga gear climbing the tree, presumably to rescue the kitten herself.

“Maybe I should—”

Bucky throws himself out of the cab and quickly climbs up the back before Steve can think to beat him to it.

“Jerk!” Steve laughingly calls out the window as the ladder stretches out.

“Don’t be sore, punk,” he replies, grinning. “You can get the next one.”


End file.
